sausagelover_99fandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game High
"Where Game is not Over It's Friendship!" —Video Game High's slogan Video Game High is a fan-made doll franchise and web series by Mattel and a spin off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous video games characters (Nintendo, Sega, Namco, etc.) Plot Summary Welcome to Video Game High, a boarding school for the children of Video Games Heroes and Villains. Meet Super Maria, daughter of Super Mario and Bowserlina, daughter of Bowser. Even though her father is evil, Bowserlina doesn't want be evil like her father, so she and fellow video game villains decide to break free from the system, however Maria and her fellow video game heroes are against it, as they believe that they are destined for greatness. Characters Video Game Heroes ◾ Super Maria (Daughter of Super Mario and Princess Peach) ◾ Prince Peach (Son of Super Mario and Princess Peach) ◾ Sonny the Hedgehog (Daughter of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose) ◾ Andy Rose (Son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose) ◾ Miley "Tails" Prower (Daughter of Miles "Tails" Prower) ◾ Kelly the Echidna (Daughter of Knuckles the Echidna) ◾ Charlie "Cream" The Rabbit (Son of Cream the Rabbit) ◾ Pac-Mandy (Daughter of Pac-Man and Ms. Pac-Man) ◾ Mega Megan (Daughter of MegaMan and Roll) ◾ Rayman, Jr. (Son of Rayman) ◾ Raygirl (Daughter of Rayman) ◾ Riley (Daughter of Ryu and Chun Li) ◾ Chuck Li (Son of Ryu and Chun Li) ◾ Clara Cloud (Daughter of Cloud) ◾ Serena Cooper (Daughter of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox) ◾ PaRachel the Rapper (Daughter of PaRappa the Rapper) ◾ Lenny (Daughter of Lammy) ◾ Rosalinda Luma (Daughter of Rosalina) ◾ Christine Bandicoot (Daughter of Crash Bandicoot) ◾ Linkette (Daughter of Link and Zelda) ◾ Bomber Medley (Daughter of Bomberman) ◾ Kimby (Daughter of Kirby) ◾ Bethany the Brain (Daughter of Bentley and Penelope) ◾ Marley the Brawn (Daughter of Murray) ◾ Super Lucia (Daughter of Luigi and Princess Daisy) ◾ Prince Daisy (Daughter of Luigi and Princess Daisy) ◾ Toad, Jr. (Son of Toad and Toadette) ◾ Diana Kong (Daughter of Donkey Kong) ◾ Diddyette Kong (Daughter of Diddy Kong and Dixie Kong) ◾ Foxy McCloud (Daughter of Fox McCloud and Krystal) ◾ Penny Pit (Daughter of Pit) ◾ Ruby the Bat (Daughter of Rogue the Bat) ◾ Paulutena (Son of Palutena) ◾ Sammyus (Son of Samus) ◾ Melina Chief (Daughter of Master Chief) ◾ Sara (Daughter of Sora) ◾ Sally Snake (Daughter of Solid Snake) ◾ Lily Mac (Daughter of Little Mac) ◾ Amiago (Daughter of Amigo and Amiga) ◾ Amaxgo (Son of Amigo and Amiga) ◾ AiAlly (Daughter of AiAi) ◾ Meeley (Daughter of MeMe) ◾ Jakette (Daughter of Jak and Daxter) ◾ Ratchetina (Daughter of Ratchet) ◾ Clankette (Daughter of Clank) ◾ Captain Quinn (Daughter of Captain Qwark) ◾ Stevie Minecraft (Daughter of Steve) ◾ Krystal (Daughter of Kratos) ◾ Spikette Ape (Daughter of Spike) ◾ Jamie (Daughter of Jimmy and Yumi) ◾ Yummy (Daughter of Jimmy and Yumi) ◾ Captain Polly Mar (Daughter of Captain Olimar) ◾ Tronina (Daughter of Tron) ◾ Larry Croft (Son of Lara Croft) ◾ Carly McGrath (Daughter of Cole McGrath) ◾ Princess Katamari (Daughter of Prince) ◾ Ashley Ketchum (Daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty) ◾ Marky (Son of Ash Ketchum and Misty) ◾ Missy (Daughter of Ash Ketchum and Misty) ◾ NiGHTRIXIE (Daughter of NiGHTS) ◾ ABIGAIL (Daughter of ATLAS) ◾ Alina (Daughter of Altair) ◾ Stella Belmont (Daughter of Simon Belmont) ◾ Andy, Jr. (Son of Andy) ◾ Cathy Falcon (Daughter of Captain Falcon) ◾ Pona (Daughter of Popo and Nana) ◾ Nessia (Son of Ness) ◾ Lucy (Daughter of Lucas) ◾ Tasha Hori (Daughter of Dig Dug) ◾ Taffey (Daughter of Tapper) ◾ Spyrona (Daughter of Spyro and Cynder) ◾ Fix-It Felicia, Jr. (Daughter of Fix-It Felix, Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun) ◾ Vanessa Von Schweetz (Daughter of Vanellope Von Schweetz) ◾ Bubba (Granddaughter of Bub) ◾ Boblina (Grandson of Bob) ◾ Wreck-It Rachel (Daughter of Wreck-It Ralph) ◾ Samantha Fisher (Daughter of Sam Fisher) ◾ Natalie Drake (Daughter of Nathan Drake and Elena Fisher) ◾ Big Sissy (Daughter of Big Daddy) ◾ Dantasha (Daughter of Dante) ◾ Rebeca Aquato (Daughter of Rasputin Aquato) ◾ Carla Squirrel (Daughter of Conker) ◾ Sackgirl, Jr. (Daughter of Sackboy and Sackgirl) ◾ Q*Beth (Daughter of Q*Bert) ◾ Frogger Rita (Daughter of Frogger) ◾ Chibiterasu (Son of Amaterasu) ◾ Strider Harry (Son of Strider Hiryu) ◾ Sparkstra the Opossum (Daughter of Sparkster) ◾ James Belmont (Son of Simon Belmont) ◾ Kwirko (Son of Kwirk) ◾ Socketra (Daughter of Socket the Duck) ◾ Ariel the Acro-Bat (Daughter of Aero the Acro-Bat) ◾ Mrs. Nutz (Daughter of Mr. Nutz) ◾ Dave Belmont (Grandson of Simon Belmont) ◾ Dynamite Headra (Daughter of Dynamite Headdy) ◾ Matthew (Son of Isaac) ◾ Ploka (Daughter of Plok) ◾ Billy the Bobcat (Son of Bubsy the Bobcat) Video Game Villains ◾ Bowserlina (Daughter of Bowser) ◾ Isa Robotnik (Daughter of Dr. Eggman) ◾ Waria (Daughter of Wario) ◾ Walinda (Daughter of Waluigi) ◾ Brittany Wily (Daughter of Dr. Wily) ◾ Max Wily (Son of Dr. Wily) ◾ Dina Dark (Daughter of Dr. Dark) ◾ Lil Rabbids (Son of Rabbids) ◾ Miley Bison (Daughter of M. Bison) ◾ Natalie Cortex (Daughter of Dr. Neo Cortex) ◾ Ginadorf (Daughter of Ganondorf) ◾ Mary Magnet Bomber (Daughter of Magnet Bomber) ◾ Princess Dedede (Daughter of King Dedede) ◾ Prince Dedede (Son of King Dedede) ◾ Kelly K Rool (Daughter of King K Rool) ◾ Wilma O'Donnell (Daughter of Wolf O'Donnell) ◾ Riley (Daughter of Ridley) ◾ Miley Xehanort (Daughter of Master Xehanort) ◾ Princess Hippo (Daughter of King Hippo) ◾ Bree Boon (Daughter of Dr. Bad Boon) ◾ Stephanie (Daughter of Specter) ◾ Monkey Patricia (Daughter of Monkey Pink and Monkey Blue) Webisodes 1. .Welcome to Video Game High: An introduction to the students and teachers of Video Game High. 2.Maria's Tale: The Story of the Game Heroes: An introduction to Super Maria, Daughter of Mario and Peach and how she enjoys her life as a Hero and how she and her fellow Heroes feel they are meant for greater things. 3.Bowserlina's Tale: The Story of the Game Villains: An introduction to Bowserlina Luthor, Daughter of Bowser and how she is tired of everyone thinking she's evil and wishes that she and her other Villain friends should be able to make their own choice. 4.Evil 504: Bowserlina, Isa, Brittany and all the other Villain kids attend Evil 504 class. Can they survive the notorious Ms. Koopa and her infamous tests? 5.Sonny's Secret: Sonny the Hedgehog has kept her family secret under lock and key. But when Erin Nygma and Gxyzptlk threaten to unravel her secret like a ball of yarn, can she and Alexis find a way to stop them? 6.Mega-m and Pac: Pac-Mandy and Mega Megan are meant to be sworn enemies because of their fathers. There's only one problem; they're a secret couple! Can these two star-crossed lovers find a way to keep their relationship a secret? 7.Dina To The Chief: Dina Dark decides to run against Super Maria for Student Body President. Trouble ensues when both The Heroes and Villains argue about who is the better candidate. Who will win? 8.Brittany's First Date: Andy Rose, Son of Sonic and Amy, is dared to go on a date with Brittany Wily, Daughter of Dr. Wily. During the date Felicia develops feelings for Andy. Will Andy feel the same towards her? 9.Talent Game Show A-Go-Go: The students decide to do a talent show to raise money for the Old Folks Home. Everyone has a special talent except Monkey Patricia who is known to get stage fright. Can AiAlly manage to find her special talent and get over her fears? 10.Game Side Kicked: Robyn Grayson is just your average sidekick except for one thing: she is half human, half Tamaranean. Can she keep her powers hidden, or will she decide to choose her own destiny? TV Specials 1. Homecoming: Bowserlina, Maria and their friends go on an adventure to find the Comic Book of Legends and learn that anyone can choose their own destiny. 2.Super Thieves: Serena Cooper, daughter of Sly Cooper and Carmelita, recruits Alexis into helping her save the world from Ernestine Blofeld and SPECTRE. 3.Super System: Maria accidentally releases Bowser from his imprisonment where he uses her in a scheme for revenge against Mario and the other heroes. 4.Katamari Girl: Bowserlina, Maria and the gang team up with the I Heart Katamari Generations and their royals to take on the King of All Cosmos! 5.Ape Escaping Generations: Nessia and Lucy, former students of Video Game High, are released from their long-year imprisonment, seeking revenge on Headmistress Xavier for putting them there 7,000 years ago. Now Bowserlina, Maria and the others must go on a quest to find the only ones capable of defeating these new foes: the Monkeys themselves! 6.A Hyrule Adventure: Bowserlina and her friends find themselves joining up with an unlikely hero: Linkette as they take on the children of her father's sworn enemies. 7.Galaxy Heroes: Bowserlina, Maria and the gang are summoned to Rosalina's Comet Observatory to assist Rosalinda Luma against Mal Stewart and The Doom Syndicate. 8.Big Ratchet Special: Alexis and the gang join forces with Ratchetina, Clankette, and their allies to save the world from Miley Xehanort and Ginadorf. 9.Rise of the Castlevania: Bowserlina befriends Stella Belmont and her clan and aids them and their allies in saving humankind from Ramona and Denise Xanatos who have kidnapped her mother, Lana Lang. 10.A Frogger Journey: Bowserlina and the gang team up with Frogger Rita in City to take on Daria Wani. 11.Trip to the Luigi's Mansion: In this Halloween special, Alexis, Clara, and the gang team up with Princess Boo to take on Queen Boo and his army of ghosts. Category:Tv Shows Category:Ideas Category:Mario Category:Princess Peach Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Pac-Man Category:Kirby Category:Luigi Category:Princess Daisy Category:Toad Category:Toadette Category:Donkey Kong